Forgotten
by Linguistic Hope - Hiatus
Summary: Catherine has some news for gill, how will he take it
1. The News

Chapter Chapter one

The news

Authors note  
No copyright infringement intended  
Criticism and praise happily taken  
Please review  
this is a criminal minds crossover

CHAPTER ONE

Catherine sat in her office, the autumn sunrise streaming in to her office with a soft Golden glow. With a exhausted sigh she signed the final file and started shutting her computer when there's a knock on the closed door.  
"Come In" Catherine called hoping she wouldn't have to pull a another shift as she's been working for over 72 hours.  
"Cath it's gonna be a another shift I'm afraid" Grissom informed Catherine his kit in his left hand.  
"Ok just let me grab my kit and I'll meet you in the car park Catherine sighed  
"Be quick Cath it's a 4 hour drive" Grissom said looking at Catherine. "Can we stop at Starbucks on the way please" Catherine smiled

Grissom walked off the the car park and Catherine went to the locker room. Picking her kit off the shelf She spun around and walked down the hallway to the car park her heels clicking against the tilled floor, opening the door. She saw the suv waiting for her, opening the right back passenger door and placed her kit on the back seat and shut the door and opened her own and sat down fastening her seatbelt  
"Hey" Grissom chirped happily, pulling out of the car park and, Catherine pulled her iPhone out of her demin jacket and opened her email app and started quickly typing. 15 minutes later the pull up to the drive thru Starbucks and Catherine is still typing. "Cath what do you want? Grissom asked  
"Skinny vanilla latte please" Catherine responded not looking up from her phone. Grissom ordered and paid, then he handed Catherine her coffee  
Glancing up she took the coffee and put it in the cup holder after taking a sip and leaves a rose pink lipstick mark on the plastic lid

3.30 hours later Catherine loses signal in the middle of nowhere. So she closes her email app and locks her iPhone, putting out in to her pocket she started staring out the window,

"Cath are you ok? You seem really distant." Grissom asked glancing at Catherine,  
"I'm fine Grissom, I've got a job with the Quantico FBI I'm leaving at the end of the set" Catherine replied looking at Grissom  
"What the hell Cath, the FBI!" Grissom shouted glaring at Catherine  
"Gil you need to calm down, your becoming irrational" Catherine retorted authority in her voice her arms crossed over her chest.

Grissom pulled the suv over to the side of the road and turned to look at Catherine

"GET OUT" shouted a angry Grissom  
Catherine sat there unmoving, and something in Grissom snapped and he leaned over Catherine and pushed the door letting the hot desset air waft in over them  
Gill forcibly said though gritted teeth 'GET OUT

She immediately felt fearful but not for what he may do - but fearful for their friendship

Catherine uncliped her seat belt and she stepped out on to the Dusty misshapen highway and as soon as she shut the door Grissom drove off leaving her stood in the layby her blue eyes filled with anger. Hot tears streaking jet black mascara down her neutral foundation

Hope you liked it  
More to come soon


	2. These shoes werent made for walking

Chapter two

These shoes weren't made for walking

Authors note

No copyright infringement intended

Criticism and praise happily taken

Please review

this is a criminal minds crossover

CHAPTER TWO

Catherine took her iPhone out of her Pocket and to her surprise she had one bar of signal quickly unlocking her phone, she dialled Jim's number from memory

"Hello you have reached Jim brass, I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you," Jim's recorded voice said.

"Hey Jim its Catherine, can you call me when you get this." Catherine spoke trying to sound happy but Instead her voice was flat and sad.

Ending the call, catherine Locked her iPhone and put it back in to her pocket.

She started walking Down highway, Her left caught in the ragged edge of the highway. As her ankle bent outwards she felt a almighty crack as she fell on to the ground screaming in agony, she felt pain shoot up her spine.

The sheer amount of pain causing Catherine to become Unconscious

A/n

Please review they make a big difference


	3. Sheer Determination

Chapter three

Sheer determination

Authors note

No copyright infringement intended Criticism and praise happily taken Please review this is a criminal minds crossover

After 10 minutes Catherine woke back up, pain instantly flooded back over her body, in sheer determination Catherine attempted to stand up causing the sandy landscape to spin wildly and the pain in her leg to intensify, causing her to fall back with a thud against the highway, and a loud shriek shattering the silence of the dessert

Catherine looked down at the her leg to see what's causing the pain, as she looked down, Catherine gasped loudly in horror as. She saw two bloody bones sticking out of her trouser leg. One stuck out of her ankle and the other out of her shin,

Fresh tears streamed down catherines cheeks once again. Catherine called out for help but was met with a lonely silence.

Suddenly the sky darkened and cold rain poured down soaking Catherine with seconds,causing her to start shivering. Darkness swarmed Catherine again pulling her in to back into unconsciousness

Mean while Brass. who was at a conference in San Diego walked in to his hotel room he took his phone out and saw he had missed calls from Catherine and a message telling him he had a voicemail brass called his voicemail

"Hey brass its Catherine.. Can you call me when you get this?..." As Brass listened he heard Catherine's voice falter and a small muffed sob as she hung up, Worry pulled at Jim's mind as he called catherine back .

As catherine lay on the highway becoming weaker by the minute she felt her phone vibrate aganist her thiegh the electronic ringing filled her ears attacking her pounding head As she reached for it her hands shook, pulling her phone out

it beeped at her a red battery and power lead flashed up telling her that it was out of charge "No!" Catherine slurred weakly before becoming unconscious again Brass hung up and called Catherine back as he threw his belongings Into his bag. Swearing loudly as a computerised voice told him Catherine's phone was switched off, Jim hurried out of his room and into the Foyer putting his keycard into the box on reception desk, As he buckled himself in to the black Tahoe, he drove back to Las Vegas the concern for Catherine gnawing away at him as he drove down highway 163.

Meanwhile Catherine's eyes slowly opened and she felt that she wasn't shivering, and she knew that time was running out , she needed to be found soon, blackness overtook ctherines body once again


	4. Stay with me

Chapter four

Catherine lay against the sodden highway, growing weaker with each passing moment, as she was dragged back in to darkness; she knew she was going to die.

Brass drove through the torrential rain, his worry for Catherine gnawing violently at him, he hoped nothing had happened but in truth he knew that wasn't likely, her normally composed and confident voice was non-existent instead it was replaced by a saddened and almost regretful fear, and that made him worry more, even when she was shot, she was confident and surprisingly composed, he was pulled away from the quite frankly fearful thoughts as he saw a drenched figure slumped in the middle of the highway causing him to viscously slam the SUV's brakes on, he swung his door open and ran towards, as he knelt down next to the limp form he recognised who it was. It was Catherine

"Cath wake up!" he called firmly as he tore his suit jacket off and draped it over her drenched body, noticing how cold she was as his warm hand brushed her icy one

"God Cath, you're freezing" he muttered, but he cut himself short as he saw the jagged bones sticking out of her pant leg , without so much a second thought he called 911. And once he had help coming, he tried again to rouse her

"Come on Cath, open those gorgeous blue eyes" the urge to scoop her up and take her into the dry and warm of the SUV was almost unbearable, but he was afraid of hurting her further. Instead he continued his attempts to rouse her, his heart lifted as her eyes fluttered open, but he could see the pain etched in them.

"That's it Catherine, help is coming, you've just gotta stay with me" Brass said softly taking her freezing hand

"B-brass, tell G-gill im sorry" She slurred incoherently, before the darkness cruelly snatched her away once more, causing her hand to become limp in his and his panic to rise as he pressed his fingers to her neck desperately searching for a pulse,


	5. I Cant Lose Her

Chapter five

Brass held his breath in till he felt a slight weak pulsation against his fingers 'its weak and dangerously slow but it's there' Brass thought; now he just needed the ambulance to come. Knowing every second she lay there without medical attention, her chances of survival dropped dramatically, his eyes were fixated on her seemingly still chest. His heart lifted as the shrill siren pieced through the sound of the chilling wind. The next part turned in a blur, The EMTs fitted Catherine with a neck brace, back board and placed an oxygen mask over her face, her normally rosy pink lips, were tinged blue. They then proceeded to attach a heart rate monitor which began to bleep the slow weak beats of her heart. Before loading her on to the gurney and in to the ambulance, they cut her pant leg off, exposing just how bad the damage was. Gauze was wrapped round the jagged bones that could send chills down anyone's spine. Before her leg was placed into a splint to avoid any further damage

It was then she was loaded in to the warm and dry ambulance and without a moment's hesitation. Brass had hopped in to the back and strapped himself in to one of the two seats that hung from the wall. He was pulled out of his worried trance by a voice. Shaking his head, Brass looked up

"Sorry can you repeat that" He asked the paramedic who had spoken,

"What is the patient's name?" Tom the paramedic asked

"it's Catherine… Catherine Elizabeth Willows" Brass repeated almost expecting to hear Catherine's voice

"Okay sir, has Ms Willows got any medical conditions" Tom asked, trying to gather information on his critically ill patient

"None that I know of" Brass responded shaking his head

"And who is her listed next to kin" Tom asked delving further

"That would be me. I work with her and she is like a daughter to me, I can't lose her"

Tom nodded noting down the information but jumped up as the monitor flat lined and the endless beep began to echo around him, it wasn't long before Catherine's sodden shirt was ripped in half and gloved hands began to press down on to her chest, her ribs cracking under the sheer pressure of the paramedics attempts to restart her icy heart. The sound brought tears to his blue eyes and made his strong stomach churn.

Seconds later the ambulance stopped and straight away the doors flew open and Catherine's still flat lining body pushed out of the ambulance and rushed in to the ER, brass attempted to follow the woman he felt now more than ever to keep safe

"Sir you cannot go in, why don't I take you to the relative's room and see if I can get you a coffee"


End file.
